


Magic Fingers

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, I mean this is so so smutty, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, dom!jack if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Reader comes home from a long day at work to find that Jack has set things up to give her a massage and things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another Jack Whiskey Daniels fic. This is one of my favorites and I hope you all enjoy!

It had been an incredibly long day straight from hell. Working retail and answering to every single person’s greatest wishes constantly wore you out, especially since it was the middle of a holiday and people were asking the impossible of you. It was like being in ten places at once, at all times. You were exhausted. Your entire body dripped in pain, your feet being the worst. You would be surprised if you would even be able to pull your shoes off without crying. You pulled yourself across the threshold of your home and let out a sigh at the feeling of finally being home. You leaned against the door after shutting it, your head leaning back on it and your eyes closing. You just took a few seconds before you had to move again. You then realized how quiet it was. Your opened one eye and scanned the large living room along with the connected dinning room and kitchen. No sight of him anywhere. Your brows furrowed in wonder of where your boyfriend was hiding. You knew he had to be home with his Bronco sitting out in the driveway but where in the world was he? 

“Jack?” You let your voice carry across the house.

“Oh up here darlin’!” You heard him call from upstairs and you cocked your head at why he didn’t greet you at the door.

You removed your jacket and sat your purse down on the table before beginning your slow journey up the never ending stairs. You finally reached the top and saw a soft glow coming from your shared bedroom. When you turned the corner and stepped in the doorway you couldn’t help but to let a smile spread across your face.

“Jack what in the world is this?” You let out a chuckle.

He stood there in nothing but some sweatpants next to a massage table. You had called him crazy when he bought it, but now it looked so inviting. There were scattered lit candles throughout the room to set the mood along with soft calming music.

“When you called me at lunch I could hear the stress in your voice so I thought I would give you a little massage. You have been working so damn hard angel,” Jack had stepped to you and began to remove your clothes for you.

“Jack you are so amazing but you know you don’t have to do this right?”

“I know but I want to. Now come on,” Jack had skillfully helped you remove all your clothes before pulling you to the table and helping you up on it before instructing you to lay on your stomach. He moved all your hair to one side of your face and moved your head to one side so you could still see him. You gave him a small smile before he pumped some oils across your back and then in his hands.

“Relax now darlin’ and let Jack take care of you.”

You gave him a giggle before nodding and shutting your eyes. Jack set to work, his hands running all along the muscles of your back. You couldn’t stop the moans and whines that seemed to escape your lips when he would hit just the right spot or a spot that was tender. Jack moved down over your legs and to your feet. The second his fingers started to dig into the bottom of your feet you let out another moan as if the man was buried deep inside you. He treated every single spot of your body with great care, melting away the days stress little by little.

“Alright darlin’ now flip over for me.”

You did what he asked and flipped to your back and relaxing back into the table. Jack didn’t touch your for a few seconds and you couldn’t help but to look up at him. He stood letting his eyes trail over you and you smirked before closing your eyes again never letting him see that you caught him. Jack soon set back on his task at hand massage at your neck, a little around your face and down your arms. He let his fingers rub across your hands and even your fingers. Then his hands made their way to your chest. He didn’t even hesitate to massage each breast just like the rest of your body and you bit your lip to keep from moaning too much. He paid them special attention before moving down your stomach and he softly spread your legs open. His hands started to massage your thighs, creeping incredibly close to where you so desperately wanted him. You slowly opened your eyes and caught his on your face. 

“Jack.”

“Yes angel?” He smirked knowing exactly what was about to be spoken.

“Pleas touch me,” you whined the words out.

Jack bent down and gently kissed your lips before letting his eyes lock with yours. He let his fingers slip in between the lips of your pussy letting them brush across your clit before moving down to your entrance. He gathered the dripping wet mess before going back to your clit and making slow, agonizing circles on it.

“So wet for me angel. Does getting a massage turn you on?”

“From you yes,” you let out a breathy answer.

You let out a small moan never letting your eyes slip from his. He spent a few more moment on your clit before moving back your entrance and slipping one finger in. You let a gasp as he moved it in and out so slowly you thought you might lose it. He gave you a few pumps before adding a second finger and you couldn’t keep the moans in anymore. Your eyes fluttered closed and Whiskey set a steady pace at fingering you. He let his other hand come up and grab at one of your breast and squeeze it before massaging it and pulling at your nipple. He sped up his fingering causing you to let out a loud moan and your eyes to open and look at him once again. You mouth was agape and you were a mess in his hands. 

“That feel good angel?” 

You couldn’t even answer him only nodding your head eagerly. Tears danced at the edge of your eyes at the pleasure. You could feel your orgasm crawling it’s way out quickly. It hit you like a bolt of lighting and your back arched off the table. You grabbed at the edges and let out a loud moan almost screaming out Jack’s name as your gushed around him. Your juices soaked the table under you and Jack’s fingers as he kept going never letting up.

“That’s it angel, cum for me. Squirt around my fingers,” he growled as he kept going working your through your orgasm. 

You collapsed onto the table, panting for air as he finally pulled from you slowly. He had pulled everything he could out of you and you would have been fine sleeping right where you were.

“Let’s get you cleaned up now darlin’. I promise we won’t take long,” Jack chuckled at the sleep eyes and the pouty face you gave him when he picked you up and carried you into the bathroom.

“Jaaack I was comfy.”

“Listen I’m sorry angel but my girl has to be properly taken care of,” he chuckled.

He sat you down in the bathroom before turning the shower on for you and grabbed you a towel.

“Are you not going to join me?” You pouted up at him.

“I gotta clean up in there first and then I will be right in,” he kissed your forehead.

You stepped under the warm water letting it further relax you, if that was even possible. You took your slow time waiting for Jack to step in behind you and he soon did. You smiled up at him before standing on your tip toes to give him a deep kiss.

“Thank you so much Jack. I really needed that,” you spoke after your pulled away.

He grabbed a washcloth, lathering it up with soap before starting to wash your body gently for you.

“Well I knew I had to do something to relax you. I could hear it in your voice today and it was killing me not to just go up there and give everyone in your store a piece of my mind for stressing you out,” he gave you his wide smile.

You returned it before you both finished cleaning the other. You dried each other off after finishing and returning to the bedroom and finally you laid down in bed. You let out a sigh of content when Jack pulled you to him and pulled the covers over the two of you.

“I don’t know how I got so damn lucky with you Jack but I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Angel it is completely the other way around. I damn sure know what I would do without you.”

“Oh and what’s that?” You looked up at his with a an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing across your lips.

“Crash and burn angel. Crash and burn.”


End file.
